


395 Días

by DarkRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRen/pseuds/DarkRen
Summary: Desde que aparecieron las criaturas, Rey lleva 395 días sin ver a ningún otro ser humano... hasta que un extraño llamado Ben llega a su cabaña
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](https://ibb.co/1fScFS1)

Hacía meses que Rey no necesitaba bajar hasta el río. Pero estaba siendo un verano muy caluroso y las reservas de agua comenzaban a agotarse. No llovía desde hacía semanas y el pozo estaba a punto de secarse. Rey caminaba con dos garrafas de plástico en sus manos. A su espalda llevaba la lanza de la que no se separaba nunca. Un bastón largo y rígido con un cuchillo afilado agarrado a un extremo.

Rey caminaba entre los árboles atenta a cualquier movimiento o sonido. Desnuda. Las botas de piel desgastadas eran lo único que cubría su cuerpo. Un día, de forma fortuita, descubrió que esas criaturas infernales eran incapaces de percibir la piel humana. Aquel día estaba bañándose en la orilla de un lago cuando uno de esos monstruos apareció de entre los árboles. Alto, oscuro, de brazos largos con garras y boca llena de colmillos. La criatura siguió su camino sin ver a Rey. Por algún motivo, no eran capaces de distinguir el color de la piel. Desde ese día, Rey caminaba desnuda si tenía que salir de la cabaña en la que se refugiaba. Además, si por algún casual aparecía otra persona, su vida valía mucho más que la vergüenza que pudiese pasar por mostrar su cuerpo desnudo.

El bosque era muy frondoso. Las miles de ramas de los árboles tapaban los rayos directos del Sol. Pero cuando encontró un pequeño claro bañado por el Sol, Rey dejó las garrafas en el suelo y se detuvo unos instantes para sentir el calor en su cuerpo. Las gotas de sudor se formaban en su cuello y bajaban serpenteantes recorriéndola desde la nuca hasta sus pechos. Se acordó de aquellos veranos con Rose, Finn y Poe en la piscina cuando su única preocupación era que siempre hubiese una piña colada sobre la mesa.

De repente, un ruido la sacó de su estado de paz…

¡¡ZAS!! ¡¡ZAS!!

Frente a ella, algo estaba pisando las hojas secas. Con un movimiento rápido, Rey agarró con fuerza su lanza. Era una mujer con muchos reflejos y podía pasar de un estado a otro en décimas de segundos. Atenta, miró hacia todos lados hasta percibir cómo algo se movía entre los troncos de un grupo de árboles a su derecha. Por un momento, temió que fuese una de esas cosas asquerosas y llenas de colmillos. Había sido muy cuidadosa para que no la siguieran. Era prácticamente imposible que esas criaturas la hubiesen encontrado. De repente, algo salió de entre los árboles y Rey apretó su lanza fuertemente. Con agilidad empujó la empujo de un golpe seco hacia delante acabando con la vida de lo tenía delante: un conejo marrón que, como ella, solo quería mantenerse a salvo de sus depredadores.

Ya en la cabaña, Rey dejó las garrafas llenas de agua limpia y limpió la presa para cocinarla por la noche. Agotada, se dejó caer en el sofá. No tardó mucho en dormirse…

“SI ALGUIEN ESCUCHA ESTO Y BUSCA REFUGIO, HEMOS CREADO UN LUGAR SEGURO EN SKELLING ISLAND, EL ISLOTE DE LAGO NORTE. TENEMOS ALIMENTOS, MEDICAMENTOS Y ARMAS. CUANTOS MÁS SEAMOS, MÁS SEGUROS ESTAREMOS”, decía una y otra vez la señal de radio…

¡¡AAAAAH!! Rey despertó sobresaltada, con las manos en el pecho, empapada en sudor y con falta de aire. Había vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla de siempre. El recuerdo de algo que ocurrió de verdad: iba con Rose en un 4X4 buscando algún centro comercial donde encontrar víveres. En la radio sonaba el mensaje de radio que hablaba de un refugio seguro en Skelling Island. Cuando lo escucharon por primera vez, Rose se negó a hacerle caso. Prefería sobrevivir con Rey y no jugarse la vida desplazándose hasta ese lugar. Pero Rey le insistía una y otra vez. Rose terminó cediendo por su amiga. Cuando encontraron Skelling y cruzaron sus puertas, creyeron estar a salvo. Pero lo que ocurría tras aquellas paredes era aún más terrorífico que esas criaturas oscuras que ahora poblaban la Tierra en busca de alimento. Rey no era capaz de perdonarse a sí misma lo que hicieron a Rose. Y esa pesadilla le atormentaba cada vez que se quedaba dormida. Se sentía culpable. Algún día volvería a ese lugar para vengarse de lo que ocurrió…

Rey se lavó la cara con el agua fría que había recogido por la mañana. Le ayudó a tranquilizar sus nervios tras la pesadilla. Más tranquila cocinó la carne que había cazado. El conejo era lo suficientemente grande como para cenar y comer al día siguiente. Oscurecía. Así que encendió las velas que tenía repartidas por toda la casa. Junto a la cocina había un generador, pero no había conseguido hacerlo funcionar en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí. Mientras cocinaba pensó en que daría lo que fuese por volver atrás, a aquellos años con sus amigos en la piscina, a reír y pasarlo bien con Rose y los demás.

La cena estaba lista. Rey colocó el plato sobre la mesa y agarró una silla para sentarse. Pero algo la detuvo. La lluvia comenzó a sonar en el techo con fuerza. Rey se acercó hasta una de las ventanas y vio caer una cortina de agua entre la casa y el bosque. “¿Para eso he bajado esta mañana hasta el río?”, se echó a reír. Hacía mucho que no reía de ese modo. Al menos, esa noche cenaría carne de caza. Se sentó a la mesa y probó un bocado del conejo. Estaba en su punto. Era buena cocinera. Siempre lo había sido. Pero cómo había llegado a ser una cazadora de reflejos tan buenos era un misterio. Puede que cuando una persona llega a su límite despierte en ella fuerzas que jamás había imaginado poseer. Hasta la noche en la que esas criaturas aparecieron y el mundo que había conocido llegó a su fin, nunca pensó que tendría que aprender a cazar su propia comida. 

¡¡TOC, TOC!!

Rey tragó saliva, agarró la lanza que reposaba junto a la pared y se acercó con cuidado hasta la ventana. Algo acababa de golpear la puerta dos veces. “¿Será una de esas cosas? No puede ser. Directamente habría tirado la puerta abajo y estaría intentando comerme”, pensó Rey.

A los pocos segundos… otros dos golpes. La lluvia era intensa y no le dejaba ver quién o qué estaba llamando a la puerta. Una figura oscura y alta levantó su brazo para dar otros dos golpes. Sin duda, era humano. Rey contuvo la respiración, apretó fuerte la lanza y habló:

“Seas quien seas tienes cinco segundos para irte”.

Rey esperó algún tipo de reacción, pero solo le contestó el sonido de la lluvia.

“Por favor, ábreme. No te haré nada”, dijo una voz firme y grave tras la puerta.

“Igual la que te hace algo soy yo”, respondió con firmeza ella.

395 días sin escuchar otra voz, sin tener un mínimo de interacción humana con nadie. Rey sentía una mezcla de miedo, alivio y emoción. Pero sabía que no podía confiar en nadie. 

“Cinco… cuatro… tres…”, Rey comenzó una cuenta atrás. Estaba decidida a abrir la puerta y atacar a quien estuviese al otro lado.

“¡Espera! Me voy a alejar de la puerta. Y verás que no llevo armas. No me dejes aquí afuera, por favor. Llevo una semana caminando por el bosque”.

Rey negó con su cabeza. Quería confiar pero no podía. Respiró profundamente y recapacitó. ¿Y si no era peligroso? ¿Y si podían ayudarse mutuamente? Rey suspiró y decidió abrir. “¡Aléjate y no se te ocurra dar un paso cuando abra la puerta! ¡Yo sí voy armada!”, gritó segura al desconocido.

La figura oscura caminó de espaldas hasta alejarse varios metros de la puerta. Rey podía percibirla bajo la lluvia a través de la ventana. Decidida, abrió la puerta apuntando con la lanza hacia el exterior. Dio un paso al frente y allí, bajo la lluvia, estaba él con las manos en alto, serio e inmóvil. Rey le pidió que caminase lentamente hacia la casa. Poco a poco, al acercarse a ella, Rey comenzó a dar forma a aquella figura. Era un hombre joven, quizá algo mayor que ella, alto, de espaldas anchas y media melena empapada por la lluvia. Cuando estaba a dos metros de la puerta, algo hizo confiar a Rey. Quizá su intuición, quizá la electricidad bajo la piel o que él esbozara media sonrisa y fuera encantadora.

Puede que fuesen los 395 días sin ver a otra persona, puede que fuese la ropa mojada y pegada al cuerpo del extraño o puede que fuesen las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a formarse en su cuello. Pero Rey le dejó entrar en la casa. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta de espaldas sin bajar la lanza que apuntaba al estómago del desconocido.

“Gracias. Me llamo Ben”, dijo él con el pelo mojado aplastado en su cara. Levantó una mano para apartarlo de su rostro y Rey acercó un poco más su lanza a él.

“¿Vas a pasar toda noche sujetando eso?”, preguntó Ben señalando la lanza.

Rey le miró a los ojos. Seria. Había algo en él que la atrapaba de un modo casi enfermizo. Dándole una oportunidad, Rey bajó la lanza aunque sin soltarla. A Ben se le iluminaron los ojos al ver el plato de carne sobre la mesa. Estaba hambriento. Ella sintió algo de ternura al verle así. Pero no dejó que eso bajase sus defensas. “Podría ser un enemigo”, pensaba ella.

“Si me cuentas qué haces aquí y no me mientes, te preparo un plato”, le dijo Rey. “Pero primero necesito comprobar que no llevas armas.” Rey señaló la puerta.

Él se encogió de hombros y entendió lo que tenía que hacer. Ben se puso contra la puerta como un sospechoso a la espera de ser cacheado. “Todo lo que tengo está en el coche a 6 días de aquí a pie, menos una navaja que llevo en el bolsillo. Puedes quedártela por ahora”.

Rey le cacheó y le quitó la navaja no sin antes comprobar lo duros que tenía todos los músculos de su cuerpo y lo enorme que era, sintiendo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y los pezones duros debajo de su camiseta. Ben sonrió y le dijo que se lo contaría todo, pero que antes debería quitarse la ropa para no pillar un constipado. “Supongo que no tienes ducha, ¿verdad?”, preguntó.

Rey se quedó en silencio. Solo tenía las dos garrafas de agua que había recogido por la mañana. No quería quedarse sin agua de nuevo. Pero recordó que seguía diluviando y, al amanecer, el pozo estaría a rebosar. “El baño está al fondo. Usa las garrafas que hay detrás de la puerta. Tienes toallas bajo el lavabo”.

“… ¿tienes algo que me pueda poner? Para cambiarme…”, preguntó él. 

Rey miró de arriba abajo a Ben. Era enorme. Ninguna de sus prendas le servirían. Intentó disimular la gracia que le hacía imaginándole con una de sus camisetas. Recordó que, al llegar a la casa, guardó en un baúl la ropa que había en el armario. Seguramente de alguien que vivía allí y salió huyendo al escuchar en las noticias que el mundo se venía abajo.

Con la ropa para Ben sobre sus manos, Rey se acercó hasta el baño para dejarla en el suelo. Ben se había dejado la puerta abierta. Se duchaba de espaldas. Ella le observó casi hipnotizada. Sabía que no debería estar allí mirándole, pero hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía otro cuerpo frente a ella. Ben sujetaba una garrafa sobre su cabeza con un brazo musculado. El agua caía por su cabello recorriendo su cuello y espalda hasta su culo. “Joder”, susurró ella. Inconscientemente se mordió un labio. Por un momento pensó qué pasaría si ella también se desnudaba y se metía con él en el baño. Imaginó que él le agarraba los pechos antes de bajar uno de esos brazos enormes para masturbarla. La imagen en su mente hizo que se le cayera la ropa de los brazos. El ruido llamó la atención de Ben, que se giró hacia ella dejando ver el resto de su cuerpo desnudo. Rápida, Rey volvió al salón. A pesar de su valentía, fortaleza y agilidad, se sintió pequeña y vulnerable. Se sentó a la mesa para esperarle, tímida. “No me ha visto. Tenía los ojos cerrados”, pensó ella. Pero él, mirando hacia el fondo del pasillo que daba al salón, sonrió.

Ben y Rey comenzaron a cenar en silencio. A pesar de encontrar ropa de hombre en la casa, la camiseta le quedaba ajustada y marcaba todos los músculos de su pecho. Ella le miraba divertida. A Ben no parecía importarte que la camiseta le quedase pequeña. Tan solo quería disfrutar cada bocado de su cena.

Rey se sentía extraña. Por fin no estaba sola, pero no conocía a Ben de nada. ¿Y si era un maniaco? ¿Y si quería robarle? ¿Y si tenía planes ocultos? Rey miró su lanza y se tranquilizó al saber que, rápida, podría detener a Ben si intentaba algo extraño. Intentó disfrutar de la compañía de otro ser humano tras 395 días sola.

“¿Me vas a contar quién eres y qué haces aquí o te voy a tener que quitar el plato?”, preguntó Rey.

………………………………………………………….


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por vuestra acogida al primer capítulo, me emociona mucho leer vuestros comentarios e ideas. Espero que os guste este segundo capítulo.

[](https://ibb.co/G37DFLv)

"¿Me vas a contar quién eres y qué haces aquí o te voy a tener que quitar el plato?”, preguntó Rey. Ben la miró fijamente, bebió un sorbo de agua para terminar de tragar el pedazo de carne que tenía en la boca y respondió a la pregunta: “Me llamo Ben Solo. Antes de… bueno, el fin del mundo, era profesor en la Universidad de Chandrilla”. Sin esperarlo, un pensamiento fugaz e inesperado pasó por la mente de Rey: “Me habría gustado ser su alumna y obligarle a revisar la nota de un examen. Espera… ¿¿Y este pensamiento??... Llevo demasiado tiempo sola. ¡¿Por qué pienso esto?!” Rápida, salió de su fantasía, se acomodó en la silla y frunció el ceño. Quería que aquel desconocido la tomase en serio.

Continuó interrogándole. Ben le explicó que trabajaba en la facultad de Filosofía de su universidad. Le dijo que no tenía familia, que llevaba muchos años viviendo solo y que estaba centrado en sus clases y en la escritura de un libro. “Pues ya me dirás cómo lo haces para estudiar a Platón y tener tiempo para ejercitar esos pectorales… ¡¡Joder, menos mal que no he dicho eso en voz alta!! Cálmate, Rey, por Dios”, pensó ella. Rey intentaba que su expresión facial no revelase los pensamientos que tenía. Luchaba por mantenerse seria.

Preguntó a Ben dónde estaba la noche que las criaturas aparecieron. Ben asintió, tomó aire y explicó que estaba en la facultad corrigiendo exámenes. Solo quedaban un par de profesores más y el personal de limpieza. Continuó: “De repente, se fue la luz en el campus. Y comenzó ese sonido”, dijo él. “Los gruñidos de los monstruos”, afirmó ella. “Sí. Primero los gruñidos y, después… los gritos. Esas cosas comenzaron a atacar a los que seguían en el campus. Serían como 20. Fue horrible. Me asomé a la ventana y vi cómo una de esas gondras destrozaban a mi compañera en el departamento, se llamaba Gwen”, continuó Ben. De repente, Rey se puso en pie y, en un ataque de irá, lanzó hacia atrás su silla. De un salto, agarró su arma y apuntó al cuello de Ben. El metal afilado rozaba la piel del extraño. “¿¿Gondras?? ¡Así es como esos depravados llaman a las criaturas! ¡¿Vienes de Skellin Island?!”. Ben afirmó con la cabeza. Los labios de Rey comenzaron a temblar, sus manos apretaron con fuerza la lanza y la acercó aún más al cuello de Ben. “¡Eres uno de ellos!”, afirmó Rey. “No”, respondió contundente él. “No te creo. ¡Mientes!”, gritó ella.

Llena de rabia, Rey acercó un poco más la lanza al cuello de Ben hasta conseguir que apareciese una gota de sangre. En ese momento, él realizó un movimiento rápido con una mano para lanzar contra la pared el plato que contenía su cena. Inconscientemente, ella siguió con sus ojos la trayectoria del plato. Rápido, Ben aprovechó para agarrar la lanza, apartarla de su cuello y ponerse en pie frente a Rey. Los dos sujetaban la lanza con fuerza mirándose a los ojos. Rey respiraba rápido. “¿Cómo he podido dejarme engañar?”, pensó.

En los últimos 395 días no se había encontrado con nadie. Había conseguido escapar de dos de esas criaturas y matar a otra. Matarlas no era fácil. Eran ágiles y tenían unos brazos largos y extremadamente fuertes. “¿Cómo ha conseguido despistarme un hombre?”, pensó. “Escucha. No soy uno de ellos. Me fui de allí hace un mes”, explicó Ben. “¡¡Deja de mentir!!”, gritó ella. “Eres la chica que escapó antes que yo, ¿verdad? La amiga de Rose”, preguntó él. En ese momento, Rey tragó saliva. ¿Cómo sabía quién era? ¿Y cómo se atrevía a nombrar a su mejor amiga? ¿Cómo confiar en él? Rey intentó calmarse. Sin soltar la lanza le preguntó por qué había escapado y por qué sabía quién era Rose. Ben dijo que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que se hacía allí, que sabía lo que le había ocurrido a Rose porque ya había pasado con otras personas antes. Explicó que, allí dentro, todo el mundo conocía la historia. Rose se reveló cuando los hombres del refugio le ordenaron ser esclava. Las esclavas llevaban un localizador y, a cambio de hacer todo lo que se les ordenaba, tenían las mejores habitaciones, alimentos y seguridad. Pero Rose se negó golpeando en la cara a uno de esos hombres al que llamaban Hux. Como respuesta a su gesto, se la llevaron a la fuerza a la zona prohibida del refugio.

Rey estaba cazando con un grupo de refugiados. Cuando se enteró de todo a la vuelta no supo reaccionar. “Llevaba demasiado tiempo en ese sitio. Empezaba a afectarme. Me estaba transformando en otra persona”, explicó él. “Su líder les ha comido la cabeza. Son unos salvajes. Dime que no eres uno de ellos”, pidió Rey. Ben la miró a los ojos, serio y en silencio. Despacio, soltó la lanza quedando desprotegido ante su anfitriona. Si hubiese querido, Rey podría haberle atravesado el corazón de un solo movimiento. Pero también le miró en silencio. Y, de repente, pensó en Rose. Y en aquellos que se la llevaron dejando al descubierto el lobo que había bajo sus pieles de cordero. Y en la frase que le dijeron cuando regresó de la cacería: “tu amiga está muerta. Es lo que pasa con las rebeldes. ¿Tú también quieres ser una rebelde?”.

Rey se sentía culpable de su muerte. Porque Rose no quería ir al refugio. Ella prefería sobrevivir con Rey y encontrar a sus demás amigos. Aceptó porque Rey insistió en ir a Skelling tras escuchar el mensaje de radio. Por eso, Rey sabía que la venganza era lo único que podría calmar su dolor. Cuando le informaron de la muerte de Rose decidió escapar. Sabía que no podría luchar contra ellos sola. No tenía la suficiente fuerza. Prefería marcharse y prepararse para volver y vengarse. Pero ahora tenía delante a alguien de Skelling. Alguien que parecía amigable pero que, seguramente, escondía otro lobo bajo su piel. Y todos esos pensamientos se unificaron en un grito de rabia. Rey levantó su lanza y respiró rápido decidiendo si acabar con la vida de Ben. Él cerró los ojos en señal de paz. Rey le miro con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Se vio incapaz de matarle. Le asaltaban las dudas.

Dejó la lanza en el suelo y acercó su cara al rostro de Ben. “¡Dime que no eres uno de ellos! ¡Júrame que no me mientes!”, ordenó Rey con voz temblorosa. Solo unos centímetros separaban los labios de ambos. Ben sintió que quería abrazarla. No podía verla llorar. No podía verla sufrir. Algo le empujaba calmarla a protegerla. Pero sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso podría acabar con una lanza afilada atravesándole el pecho. “¡Júramelo”, repitió ella. Ben tomó aire y abrió la boca para decir algo cuando… ¡GGGGRRRR! ¡GGGRRRR! A Rey se le secaron todas las lágrimas de golpe. Su corazón se aceleró y giró la cabeza hacia la ventana.

Una de las criaturas, o gondras como las llamaban en Skelling, estaba tras el cristal. Rápida, Rey puso una mano sobre sobre la boca de Ben para que no hablase. ¡GGGGRRRR! ¡GGGRRRR! La gondra desapareció de la ventana, pero sus gruñidos sonaban tras las paredes. Susurrando, Rey ordenó a Ben que no hablase y que se desnudase. Él no entendía nada. Rey le apuntó con la lanza y le volvió a susurrar: “que te desnudes”. En otras circunstancias, habría bastado pedirlo tan solo una vez para que Ben se quitase toda la ropa. Pero ¿por qué le pedía esa chica que se desnudase ahora? “Si no quieres morir, desnúdate”, susurró ella ella. Rey se levantó la camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta dejando al aire sus pechos. Por un momento, Ben se olvidó de la criatura que caminaba alrededor de la casa. Ella se soltó el botón del pantalón de tela y los dejó caer al suelo. “Si te desnudas no te verá”, dijo convincentemente ella. Ben dejó a un lado sus dudas y confió en ella. Se quitó la camiseta negra y ajustada que le había dejado Rey para continuar desabrochándose el pantalón vaquero desgastado.

Rey miró a los ojos a Ben y lanzó lejos su timidez para sujetar sus bragas blancas y bajarlas hasta quedar completamente desnuda. Él hizo lo mismo con la ropa interior dejando al aire un pene enorme. Por un momento, analizaron el cuerpo del otro haciendo un escaneo de abajo arriba hasta cruzar sus miradas hasta que… ¡POOOOOOF! En los ojos oscuros de Ben, Rey vio reflejada la gondra que acababa de derribar la puerta y corría hacia dentro apoyando sus largos brazos en el suelo. Rey levantó un dedo indicando a Ben que no se moviese. La gondra caminó por la casa derribando mesas y sillas mientras observaba todo con detenimiento. Ben apretó los puños conteniendo las ganas de luchar contra la criatura. Con un movimiento lento, la gondra acercó su rostro hacia el cuerpo desnudo de Ben. Rey se agachó para agarrar su lanza. La criatura se giró hacia ella, movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados y continuó caminando hacia la puerta hasta que… ¡CRRRRRRR! Por el pecho de la gondra asomó la punta afilada de la lanza de Rey. Con un movimiento seco, la lanza se escondió y la criatura cayó inerte al suelo.

Ben miró a Rey sorprendido por su agilidad y reflejos. “¿Cómo ha podido hacer eso? ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento ha tenido? Nadie en el refugio tenía esa fuerza”, pensó. Ben sonrió a Rey y le dio las gracias. Ella, seria, negó con la cabeza. Le echó en cara que llevaba muchos meses sin ver a uno de esos monstruos y que habían estado a punto de morir por su culpa. “¿Cómo que por mi culpa?”, preguntó indignado él. “Porque te ha seguido. Estoy segura”, contestó seria ella. “No me he encontrado a ninguna gondra desde que dejé el refugio de Skelling”, explicó él. “No me han seguido”, continuó. “Da igual. Sea como sea, no podemos continuar aquí. Si ha venido una podrían venir más. Mañana por la mañana me iré de aquí”, dijo segura Rey. Ben afirmó y propuso acompañarla. Juntos podrían tener más oportunidades de sobrevivir.

Rey llevaba 395 días sola. Sabía cuidarse perfectamente. Pero sabía que dos personas eran más fuertes que una, que sería más sencillo encontrar alimentos y luchar contra esos monstruos si volvían a aparecer. Además, la presencia de Ben hacía que, de algún modo, algo se removiese dentro de ella. El calor recorría su cuerpo, y las gotas de sudor que nacían en su cuello volvían a resbalar por su pecho. Rey miraba cómo la respiración de Ben hacia que su pecho se expandiese y se encogiese de un modo hipnótico. “¿Por qué siento esto? Me lanzaría encima de él empujándole contra el suelo y le cabalgaría hasta hacer que se corriese”, pensó.

Con un suspiro tembloroso, Rey dejó la lanza y agarró de los brazos a la gondra. “Cógele las piernas. No quiero pasar la noche aquí con esta cosa pudriéndose”, dijo Rey. “¿Cómo sabías que no nos vería desnudos?”, preguntó Ben. “Lo descubrí un día que me bañaba desnuda en el río. Desde entonces, no salgo de la cabaña vestida. Vamos, agárrale de las piernas”. Ben y Rey sacaron de la cabaña a la criatura. Decidieron pasar la noche en la casa. Afuera estaba demasiado oscuro. Por la mañana se marcharían de allí porque Rey estaba segura de que aparecerían más monstruos. Aún faltaban varias horas para que saliese el Sol. Rey se vistió, agarró una silla y la colocó frente a la ventana para hacer guardia toda la noche. Dijo a Ben que durmiese si quería. Él afirmó con la cabeza, se vistió, cogió otra silla, la colocó junto a Rey y se sentó. Ella miró el reflejo de Ben en la ventana, en silencio. Y vio cómo Ben giró los ojos para mirarla.

Seria, ocultando lo que sentía, pensó en cómo le habría gustado pasar esa noche con él, si las cosas fueran distintas. Pero aún no se terminaba de fiar de él, y mucho menos de las criaturas que podían estar escondidas entre los árboles. ¿A dónde podrían ir al día siguiente? ¿Se perderían en el bosque? ¿Ben decía ser quien realmente era? Las dudas asaltaban la mente de Rey. Al menos, había algo de todo aquello que le gustaba: el calor de ese desconocido que rozaba su pie con el suyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Este es mi primer fic reylo y me encantaría que me dierais feedback tanto lo bueno como lo que puede mejorar para seguir con la historia


End file.
